Know What It's Like
by Suikotsu-nYo-sama
Summary: Rated PG13 just incase.(AU) some of The Inu co. in this angsty fic are highly violent. I think. Cussing,drug use and death . Basically every day life angst. Songfic to Everlast's Know What It's Like............R&R!


Here's an angst story that's an AU one-shot...bring out the kleenex and Puffs people 'c ause your gonna cry............

Disclaimer: I don't own the song , Know What It's Like , by Everlast.

And I don't Own Inu and co. but I might own this plot! AND I DON'T OWN MALBORO CIGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Inuyasha walked into the liquor store. He bought a pack malboro and walked out to see _

_the old hobo Totousai near the entrance. "Could you spare some change please?" he _

_rasped. "Get a job you piece of fucking street trash ," he replied venomously. _

> We've all seen a man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
  
The hair on his face is dirty, dread-locked, and full of mange  
  
He asks a man for what he could spare, with shame in his eyes  
  
"Get a job you fucking slob," is all he replies  
  
God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...  
  
Then you really might know what it's like... 
> 
> _Sango got pregnant from a guy named Miroku that said , "I'm in love."_
> 
> _He said," Don't worry about a thing, babe .I'm the man you've been looking for." _
> 
> _3 months later he said he didn't date her before and she was not his case. Since she _
> 
> _listened carefully she could hear a woman moaning in the backround. _
> 
> _And she swore, "God damn, if I find that pevert I'm going to slice off his balls_." __
> 
> _tears steaming down her cheeks._
> 
> Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom that said he was in love  
  
He said, "Don't worry about a thing, baby doll  
  
I'm the man you've been dreaming of."  
  
But 3 months later he say he won't date her or return her calls  
  
And she swear, "God damn, if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls."  
  
And then she heads for the clinic and  
  
she gets some static walking through the door  
  
They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner  
  
and they call her a whore  
  
God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
  
'cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I've seen a rich man beg  
  
I've seen a good man sin  
  
I've seen a tough man cry  
  
I've seen a loser win  
  
And a sad man grin  
  
I heard an honest man lie  
  
I've seen the good side of bad  
  
And the downside of up  
  
And everything between  
  
I licked the silver spoon  
  
Drank from the golden cup  
  
And smoked the finest green  
  
I stroked the fattest dimes at least a couple of times  
  
before I broke their heart 
> 
> _Shippo waited on the corner counting his money. It's not enough , but it keeps me alive_
> 
> _The next night he stayed out late and got stoned and made a few deals with the street_
> 
> _thugs of the alley. The next night there was a fight and ,he pulled out his gun pissed off_
> 
> _the gang and wound up dead. His wife and his kid are in the midst of the pain. _
> 
> _"Naze , Shippo, naze , WHY?" his wife sobbed and her kid was trembling in the _
> 
> _corner. _
> 
> You know where it ends, yo, it usually depends on where you start  
  
I knew this kid named Max  
  
He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
  
He liked to hang out late  
  
he liked to get shit-faced and keep the pace with thugs  
  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight and Max lost his head  
  
He pulled out his chrome .45, talked some shit, and wound up dead  
  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of this pain  
  
You know it crumbles that way  
  
at least that's what they say when you play the game  
  
God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...to have to lose

* * *

Okay, that was sad even for me.............wahhhhhhhhh......... whatever just kidding! I don't cry

unless you don't review! Okay that's a little Overboard on the angst I know, but I'm going to

use this later... A song fic .....Wow who would of thought......if you guess my name I'll update

the stories 4 ways to say i like you alot & Chronicles of Rin! have a review ready!

Ja ne, Suikotsu-nYo-sama out!

Translations: naze; it means why.

R&R please! (=


End file.
